The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One common problem associated with shooting firearms is the tendency for the firearm to recoil or kick as a result of rapid expansion and propulsion of gases from the firearm during and after firing. The forces and torque generated by propellant gas during firing generally push the muzzle back toward the shooter and have a tendency to push the distal end of the muzzle upward, thereby forcing the shooter to adjust and re-aim after every shot.
As such, when firing an automatic or semi-automatic weapon, the recoil phenomenon is compounded, as the muzzle will recoil incrementally with each shot, causing the barrel to move farther and farther off target. Such a situation thereby makes it extremely difficult for the shooter to engage in highly accurate rapid fire, as may be required in combat situations.
Although there are known muzzle brakes in the art, each of these devices are designed and constructed in a “one shape fits all” approach, that does not take full advantage of the energy of the propulsion gasses. To this end, these devices may be functional for some types of firearms, but do little to improve the performance of others. The present invention, directed to a muzzle brake device differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.